disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Op de Grote Weg
"Op de Grote Weg" is een lied uit A Goofy Movie (Engels: "On the Open Road"). Het nummer wordt door Goofy en Max gezongen terwijl ze aan het reizen zijn nadat ze een kleine ruzie hebben gehad. Tekst Op de Grote Weg NL= Fluit Goofy: Moet je nodig weg van alle zorgen Raak je door de drukte van de leg Ga je psychisch door het lint Doe niet moeilijk bel een vriend Maak een ritje op de grote weg Max: Oh ik zou nog liever spruitjes eten Of gebakken rat als broodbeleg En ouwe heer rijdt als een dweil Dus jongens geef me gauw een teil Of ik braak hier op de grote weg Goofy: Niks kan ons gebeuren Al zijn we ver van huis, De kaart wijst ons de weg Door stad en land Max: Roxanne niet om me treuren Want ik kom snel weer thuis Al is het dan misschien in gipsverband Goofy: Jij en ik weer maatjes net als vroeger 'K zou nog liever op mijn huiswerk zwoegen er doorheen Zeg nou zelf we doen het lang niet slecht Maar ik heb natuurlijk domme pech er doorheen 'T is oude jongens krentenbrood Max: Maar ik verveel me half dood Samen: Met jou samen op de grote weg. Verschillende mensen op de weg: Howdy boys! Is dit de weg naar Nashville? Kijk uit zak! Hou jij je stuur eens recht! Ik heb geen haast om d'r te komme, want ik mot nog jaren brommen Ik kom nooit meer op de grote weg Wij gaan fijn een weekje naar het strand toe Onze liefde is nog steeds oprecht Heeft u misschien een lift voor mij? Scheur jezelf hier eens voorbij Mijn racebaan is de grote weg! Goofy: Ik en kleine Maxie Wij gaan voor het vertier, yeeha! Max: Wie belt voor mij een taxi Want ik wil weg van hier Breng mij maar naar een luxe villawijk Iedereen op de weg: Elke dag weer nieuwe avonturen Net een film, maar dit keer is het echt Alle zorgen zijn voorgoed voorbij Max: Ik wou dat dat ook gold voor mij Iedereen op de weg: 'T is goed voor groot en klein Wil nergens liever zijn Ooh wat is het fijn Op de grote weg |-|On the Open Road EN= Fluit Goofy: Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load? If your nerves are raw And your brain is fried, Just grab a friend and take a ride Together, upon the open road. C'mon, Maxie! Ah-yuk! Max: All in all, I'd rather have detention! All in all, I'd rather eat a toad! Goofy: Yuck! Max: And the old man drives like such a klutz, That I'm about to hurl my guts, Directly upon the open road! Goofy: There's nothin' can upset me, 'Cause now, we're on our way, Our trusty map will guide us straight and true. Max: Roxanne, please don't forget me, I will return someday, Though I may be in traction when I do...! Goofy: Me and Max relaxin' like the old days, Max: over Goofy This is worse than dragon breath and acne! Goofy: In a buddy-buddy kind of mode. Max: singing over Goofy I'm so mad I think I may explode! Goofy: When I see that highway, I could cry! Max: Ya know, that's funny, so could I! Beide: Just bein' out on the open road! Female Country Singers: Howdy, boys, Is this the way to Nashville? Tow Truck Driver: Watch it, Mac! Or you'll be gettin' towed! Prisoner: I'm in no hurry to arrive, 'Cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five, The next time I seize the open road. Small Man: Just a week of rest and relaxation! Large Woman: Yeah! Small Man: And the odd romantic episode! Max: Very odd! Mickey Mouse: Ha ha! And it's Californ-eye-ay or bust! Old Lady: Look out, you dirtbags, eat my dust! From now on, I own the open road! Goofy: Just me and little Maxie, My pipsqueak pioneer. Nuns: Their car ventures forever westward ho! Nuns and Goofy: Yeehaw! Max: Could someone call a taxi And get me outta here, To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0? Iedereen op de weg: Oh... Every day, another new adventure! Every mile, another new zip code! And the cares we had are gone for good... Max: And I'd go with them if I could... Iedereen op de weg: I've got no strings on me... I'm feelin' fancy-free... How wonderful to be... On the open road! Universum Categorie:A Goofy Movie liedjes Categorie:A Goofy Movie